So Much for Simple
by EnigmaticBeauty
Summary: Ginny has been having a hard enough year after decided guys aren't the biggest of her troubles. But once she's no longer herself, but someone completely different because of a hex gone wrong, reason no longer seems to exist.


AN-Hey, this is EnigmaticBeauty. I hope you enjoy the first installment in this fan fiction. Please Read and Review, but no flames please. I'm still trying to mess about a bit with my technique and what-not. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

Cold, silver blue eyes stared out of the streaked windows as the countryside flitted past him. Blonde hair stuck to his forehead, annoyance in his eyes as duck fell on the world outside his window. Next to him in the private compartment sat his companions, Crabbe and Goyle. Their idiotic cries and grunts grating upon the angelic looking young man, hands slapping on another card as they played a game of exploding snap.

"Will you two shut the hell up?"

"Why should we? We're not bothering anybody, are we Crabbe?" mumbled Goyle, the larger of the two oafs.

"Naw. We ain't bothering anybody…"

"You're bothering me you idiots!" shutting his eyes, Draco Malfoy massaged his temples, a pounding headache beginning just behind his eyes. "Just shut up." Tone steely, the other two boys stopped, silence falling as the tension grew in the compartment.

Loud giggled erupted from outside the sliding door as the face of Pansy Parkinson appeared as her hands opened the door, fingers looking like worms wriggling over the handle. Mouth turning in a terrible interpretation of what might have been a smile; she flounced in, makeup alone making the blonde gag. Bright turquoise eye shadows paired with eyeliner and mascara the color of blood, making it appear as if there was a small frog above each of her eyes, their limbs cut and bleeding into her eyes. Seating herself next to Draco, she giggled, voice cracking unattractively.

"Oh Drakie Poo! I missed you so much this summer! You never replied to any of my owls. I was so worried about you! If something had happened to you, well! I don't know if I could have gone on!" With this, she paused dramatically. "But then I talked to Goyle, and he said that you were away on holiday and couldn't possibly answer any letters." Wrinkled her nose, she smiled again, this time at Goyle, who smiled back with the same sickening look she had. "Isn't he sweet?" She licked her lips slowly, hot pink lipstick smearing as she used her purple nails to allow her already much too short jean skirt to ride up so that her upper thigh was exposed.

Winking at Draco, causing his stomach to tighten in disgust, Pansy blew him a kiss.

"Draco, the knot on my halter top is a little tight; would you…loosen it for me? Please?"

Coughing, Draco tried to cover up his obvious loathing of Pansy and her chasing. Nothing would possibly make him touch her, let alone loosen a strap upon her lime green halter top. That was simply too much to ask of him. Still cringing, he stood up suddenly, running his pale hand nervously through his hair, a habit he had picked up once Pansy started chasing him. No, not when Pansy started chasing him, but when he father had all but ordered him to pursue her.

"I'm going to go check where the food cart is…" Just at that moment, his stomach had a grumbling sound, more from Draco's wish to get away from Pansy and his bully boys that true hunger.

"I'll um, be back."

Walking briskly out of the door of his compartment, he cringed as he heard Pansy's high pitched, screeching voice shout after him.

"I'll be waiting for you when you come back!"

As he turned a corner, he drew in a breath of air.

"Sorry, but I would rather be forced to take care of a dragon and her nest for the rest of my life than spend any more time with you," he spit out the last words, her name making the bile rise in his throat, "Pansy Parkinson."

Laughing softly, Ginny glared at her brother Ron, who had just told a joke involving her.

"Ron, you're terrible! I did _not_ go around mooning over Jonathan Duryea after he appeared in Witch Weekly after being voted the Most Eligible Bachelor and Teen Idol of London!"

"Bollocks Ginny! I saw you!" Harry chuckled, who also shared Ginny's compartment, along with Hermione.

"Oh Mr. Duryea! Of _ course_ I would love to go to dinner with you! Wear the dress you bought me? Of course! Would I like to snog? I would be simply honored!" Hermione stifled at laugh at Harry's impersonation of Ginny, complete with a high pitched voice and insane hand gestures.

Eyes wide, Ginny let out a small squeak. "I do not sound like that, do I?" she asked softly, staring at her brother and Hermione.

As her two companions nodded, she shut her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," Harry muttered. "Oh Virginia……!" Opening one eye, she came face to face with Harry, who was smiling impishly. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he began to sing, using his wand as a mock microphone.

_She doesn't own a dress, her hair is always a mess  
If you catch her stealin', she won't confess  
She's beautiful  
She smokes a pack a day, oh wait, that's me but anyway  
She doesn't care a thing about that, hey  
She thinks I'm beautiful  
Meet Virginia  
She never compromises, loves babies and surprises  
Wears hi-heels when she exercises  
Ain't that beautiful  
Meet Virginia…_

Giggling madly, Hermione fell off her seat, a chocolate frog escaping her grasp.

"Harry!" She gasped, trying to regain her breath after her fit of laughter. "That was…….absolutely brill!"

Grinning, Ron agreed. "Harry, if that isn't Ginny, I don't know what is!" Under his breath he muttered, "Even though her real name isn't actually Virginia. But I guess we could pretend."

Glaring at her brother, Ginny, smiled. "I heard that Ronald! And Harry's a chain smoker! A pack a day, wow!" Creamy chocolate eyes looking towards Harry, her pale hand reached out to grab at his oversized light blue polo shirt. Pulling him close to her, she kissed him playfully on the forehead before spraying him face with pumpkin juice while his mouth was still open from surprise.

As Hermione cheered in the background, Harry took off his glasses and whipped them off.

"I suppose I deserved that."

Of course you did Harry! Why else would I have done it?" The offending girl replied with an innocent smile.

"Ginny, I'm never going to do anything like that to you if this is what happened to Harry!" Hermione crunched back in her seat, pulling a large book in front of her as if to prove her statement.

Ron simply sat in his seat, red hair still a mess from when they had all left the Burrow that morning in a whirlwind. "Ginny, did you just….?"

Everyone stared at him, even Dean Thomas, who had been walking by in the hallway. "What, did Ginny just throw some pumpkin juice at someone?"

Staring at him, a small smile upon her rosy lips, she nodded slowly. Raising an eyebrow at her, he closed the sliding door, muttering as he walked away. "I did that once and ruined my favorite quill. Never again. Never again."

Turning back to the rest of her companions, she sighed. It seemed that Harry had finally retrieved a napkin and dried himself off, while Ron and Hermione were involved in a game of chess which Hermione was losing. Like that was anything new. Ginny smiled as one of her friend's knights was captured and dragged off by one of Ron's bishops.

Wailing, Hermione's lips turned down into a frown. "But he was so young! He had a wife, and seven children!" Rolling his eyes, Harry bent down next to her, whispering a strategy into her ear, allowing for her to take his rook, knight, and several pawns in the next few moves.

"Bloody hell Harry! Stop helping her!"

Smiling sheepishly, he replied. "Sorry Ron. Just trying to be polite."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny slide open the door to the compartment. "I'm going for a walk…"

She was answered by a mumbles of the other three.

"Umkay…."

"Sure, whatever."

"Bye."

Sighing, she stepped out into the corridor, sliding the door shut behind her. She didn't feel much like talking to anyone at the moment. More like looking for somewhere to sit and listen to things, sit and contemplate the simple wonders of the world. Beginning to walk, her eyes clouded slightly, hands burying themselves into grey sweater that was open to her olive green tank top, ripped jeans on her legs and old sneakers on her feet. Chewing on her lower lip, she began to think.

_What on earth is going on with Harry? I mean, I liked him for the last couple of years, but it's only now he's finally taken a notice of me? Heh. Maybe I was just too clingy for him. Oh well. I need to stop being so shy. I mean, Dean Thomas is quite handsome. And last year he was talking to me a lot more than usual. But what about Collin Creevey! He's very nice, and rather cute, but not as good as Dean…_

Silently, Draco Malfoy prowled the corridors of the train. Being a prefect, he was allowed to do as he wished, both at Hogwarts and on the train while it was on its way. Usually, he would be joined by his posse, looking for some first year to torment, but for once he was alone. Blissfully alone.

_I need to get away from Crabbe and Goyle more often. And Pansy. Pansy most of all. She's the biggest whore I have ever seen in my life. I mean, she has a right to do what she wants, but seriously! How can it be she thinks that everyone wants to see her in that sort of tramp costume? Bloody hell. Now I'm practically talking to myself. Wonderful. I need to start thinking about getting myself a girl. Father has been bothering me all summer and mother is worse. No one interesting is around. There's no one new in Slytherin! Only the same old idiots and sluts. And I can't go to another house. That would ruin my image._

Perplexed by his girl troubles, he stopped walking for a moment, mind quieting for the time being. Walking down the hall was a lovely girl who looked to be about his age, maybe a little younger. Hair the color of golden fire reached down to her back, sitting in small waves, a few wisps in ringlets around her face. Eyes were lowered, so he couldn't get a proper look at them. She was slim, though curves still graced her form. But he wasn't too intrigued by them. Not more than any other boy his age would be. One hand hung by her side, freckles on her pale wrist giving her an almost unearthly glow. Her other hand was behind her, thumb hooked into the back pocket of her jeans. Soft smile played upon her rosy lips, as if she shared a private joke with a friend invisible to him. Shaking his head, he watched as she approached him, in her own little world. A small smile also formed on his own lips, though unknown to their owner. Suddenly, it struck him.

_It's Ginny Weasely! That git Ron Weasely's younger sister and Potter's best friend! Bloody hell! Were those fond thoughts? No, I'm just slightly stressed because of that strumpet Pansy… _

Quickly starting to walk again, he had forgotten that Ginny was still moving towards him in her dreamlike state.

Ginny's boy troubles consuming her thoughts, she wasn't looking where she was going, banging into someone she was not inclined to meet.

"Weasley! Watch where you're going!"

Looking up, her soft eyes filled with tears. That is, until she was who it is. Struggling to stand, she stared at him, eyes now burning with anger.

"What do you want Malfoy!" spitting his name out as if it burned her throat.

Smirking cruelly, he laughed, pulling painfully on a lock of her hair. "I want you to get out of my bloody way…"

Shaking her head, her form relaxed. "Malfoy, you are a complete git."

Smiling at her, he pushed past, mumbling under his breath. "I'm told that is one of my charms…"

Shaking her head, the now ruffled looking young woman brushed her hair behind her ears before beginning her walk back to her compartment with her friends, Draco going just the same.


End file.
